Shiki and Takuma
by RedHeadsFTW
Summary: A series of ShikixTakuma and or TakumaxShiki stories sorry, I couldn't think of a better title .;; and I do not know how often i will be updating this...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shiki and Takuma

Author:RedHeadsFTW

Summary: A series of ShikixTakuma (and or TakumaxShiki) stories

Chapter Summary: Shiki has fallen out of a tree thanks to a cat, and needs Takuma's help to clean up before dinner.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice o.o;; It is also my first BL (Boys Love or Yaoi) story and I don't know how often I will be able to update T.T hopefully soon, I'm working on the next chapter as I type this. Please enjoy~

Also, please keep in mind that these two are much younger than they are in the anime/manga (Shiki: around 8-9 Takuma: around 11-12)

* * *

"Ow... Takuma! Look!" Shiki whined.

"Eh! How did you get all scraped and bruised!"

"Ah... I was climbing that tree out side... And there was a cat stuck on the branch I was on... It scratched me and I fell..."

"Uwaa! Shiki-kun, we need to get you cleaned up before dinner!" Takuma said in the midst of panicking.

He then led Shiki into one of the bathrooms down stairs. Opening a cupboard, he found the disinfectant and many band-aids. However, Takuma soon realized he could smell the undeniable scent of blood.

"Ah, Shiki-kun... Are you... Bleeding...?" he questioned while slowly looking back at Shiki, who was sitting on the counter.

"Hmm? A little bit..." Shiki replied.

Takuma's cheeks became a light shade of red; it had been far too long since he had last had blood. He turned toward the young red head, trying to hide his lust for blood.

First taking Shiki's arm, which had the largest cut, he examined it. It was rather deep... and bleeding a lot. The intoxicating aroma of Shiki's blood filled the small room. Takuma's eyes began to glow a bright shade of red; he could no longer keep himself from the delectable delicacy before him.

"Shiki-kun..." he said in a calm, lust filled tone, "D-do you mind if I... I drink a bit of your blood...?"

"No, I don't really mind..." Shiki said a bit reluctantly.

Takuma lifted Shiki's bleeding forearm to his mouth, slowly beginning to lick away the hot red liquid from the red head's arm. He was in heaven; he just wanted to sink his fangs into the young boy.

Once it had stopped bleeding, he had not been fully satisfied. Looking up through heavily lidded eyes, he began to stare at Shiki's neck; it was begging him to drink from it.

"Takuma," Shiki said with a furrowed brow. "Are you alright... Or do you still need more blood?"

Takuma's face became as bright as his glowing red eyes. Shiki had known he still was not quite satisfied. Pulling the collar of his shirt down a bit, Shiki offered Takuma his neck.

Realizing what the younger vampire was offering, he hesitantly asked, "I-is that alright with you...?"

"Yeah." The red head chirped confidently.

Takuma stepped closer, and took hold of Shiki's wrists before leaning forward. Bringing his face closer to the younger vampire's neck, he tried to swallow his guilt.

"I'm sorry Shiki-kun..." he whispered gently, before plunging his fangs into the young red head's neck.

Shiki's blood tasted sweet, almost like chocolate. Before long, a few drops of blood had begun to trickle down the small vampire's neck.

Takuma soon pulled away, not wanting to take too much blood. Blood dripped from the sides of his mouth, though the blond was unaware of this. Shiki leaned forward and began to lick blood away. The older vampire's eyes widened and his face turned tomato red.

The young red head was unaware that he was doing something strange, so he continued, lightly licking the other vampire's lips as he did so.

"Shi-Shiki-kun..." Takuma spoke softly.

"Yes?" he replied quickly.

"N-nothing..."

The older blond began to clean the other cuts on Shiki's body. Once he had bandaged them all, it was time for dinner.

As he was walking out of the bathroom, Takuma felt Shiki cling to his arm. Looking down questioningly, the younger just smiled and snuggled the other boy's arm.  
Both boys walked into the dining hall, not expecting what they would see next.

* * *

Reveiws are highly appreciated, especially constructive criticism! It helps me write better stories!

Thanks for reading :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tis a very short chapter, but there is lime in the next.

Warning: Kaname seems a little mean and defiant in this chap; sorry, I'm really bad at keeping people in character so it's probably (a lot) ooc ^^;

* * *

"Kaname-sama, what are you doing here?" Takuma questioned.

"I was planning on seeing your grandfather about some things involving  
the council." replied a cheerful Kaname.

"I see."

At the sight of his older cousin, Shiki began to cling to Takuma.

"Ah, Senri-kun, I didn't see you there."

"...Hello Kaname-sama..." the hesitant red head said.

It was not long before Kaname brought up the topic of blood.

"Senri-san, when did you receive those bite marks? Surely they aren't  
from a fall."

The younger boy gripped Takuma's sleeve tighter as Kaname questioned  
further.

"Ichijou-kun, how long ago was it since you last had blood?" he  
smirked, knowing their little secret. "Not too long, judging by the  
faint smell of blood and obvious marks on Senri-kun; but don't worry.  
I can keep your little secret. Just try to control your urges,  
Ichijou-kun."

"Dinner is ready, young master." stated a butler as he walked into the  
large dining room.

Kaname stood in front of the two boys defiantly, both wishing for the  
tense atmosphere to leave. It was not long until Takuma's parents and  
grandfather joined them, and took their seats.

After dinner, Kaname and followed Asato into another room to discuss important matters  
pertaining to the vampire council. Shiki and Takuma were off the hook  
for now.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter with lime is now up! I warn you, it is **_heavy_** lime.

Reveiw?


	3. Chapter 3

Please keep in mind this story is around when Takuma is 14, and Shiki is 12 (I don't actually know how old they should be, I just put them two years apart.)

Warning! This is the lime I promised in my last chapter, this is boyxboy or yaoi; if you do not like this, then take your reading elsewhere.

Now, for those who are willing to read this terrible story, I give you my third chapter :3

* * *

It was an early summer morning; Takuma was in the midst of slumber while he was awoken by a small red head's presence.

"Takuma... Wake up... I need help..." Shiki whispered while crawling into the older blond's bed.

"Hmm...? What is it?" he murmured groggily.

"I... I need help getting rid of _this_..." mumbled the innocent red head while looking down at his crotch.

"Oh," said the speechless vampire, "uh... Um... Well, uh, you... Um..."

Shiki stared at him with curious pale blue eyes. A wordless Takuma stared back, and soon pulled the curious younger closer.

Sighing, he began "Shiki-kun, surely you know a little bit about what's happening to your body now; uhm, w-well... Promise me you'll try to be quiet?"

"Ah, sure..."

Takuma pushed Shiki onto his back and began to remove his pajama pants. Shiki could only stare in awe, as his erection was made visible to his friend. Takuma soon began to take hold of the other vampire's small member.

"Shiki-kun, please try not to be too loud..." Takuma said with a gentle stroke to Shiki's erection.

Shiki's eyes widened as he was engulfed in pleasure. His breathing began to turn into ragged pants as the older vampire stroked his member. Shiki started moaning as his friend helped rid him of his erection. Takuma soon decided to try different things.

He tried licking from the base to the tip of Shiki's manhood. Then he began to focus on the tip of Shiki's penis. This earned him a rather loud groan, and fingers entwined in his hair. He decided to be more daring next.

"Ahh! Takuma!" Shiki moaned loudly as the blond placed his mouth over a large portion of the red head's penis. Soon it became too much for the young vampire to handle as he came, moaning out his friend's name.

While beginning to recover, Shiki noticed that Takuma had also developed the same problem that he previously had.

"Takuma..." Shiki said while sitting up, "you have one too."

Takuma slowly looked at his own crotch, which revealed the painful truth that he did indeed have an erection. He looked back up at the red head staring at him intently.

"I-I uh..." he stuttered.

"Here, I'll help you!" the red head chirped.

Pushing Takuma onto his back as he did to him before, Shiki tried to remember what all Takuma had done to relieve him of his _problem_. He soon recalled what had felt good the most.

Shiki started to pull down his friend's pants and boxers.

"Sh-shiki-kun! Wait!" Takuma blushed as his erection was revealed.

"But I want to help Takuma too." stated the younger bluntly.

With no more protests, Shiki began to engulf his older friend into his mouth. Takuma began to moan and entangle his fingers in Shiki's soft red hair.

Deciding to try to heighten his friend's pleasure, he began to focus on the tip of Takuma's penis as he had done briefly to him before. This seemed to please Takuma much.

"Ahh... Shiki-kun... Nnnhg... I-I'm gonna...!" Takuma gasped in between pants as he came.

Shiki swallowed, not minding the taste of the thick white liquid. He rolled to the empty spot next to Takuma as he pulled his pants back on.

"Takuma, thanks..." smiled Shiki as he kissed his friend's cheek and hugged him.

Takuma simply smiled and hugged the younger boy back; both drifted off to peaceful sleep soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading :3

Please review, it helps me create better stories!


	4. Chapter 4

please keep in mind that I intended Shiki to be about 14 and Takuma to be about 16

* * *

ShikixTakuma chapter 4

Takuma was sitting in his bedroom with his head resting on his right hand, he was feeling a bit lonely.

The vampire sighed, it had been a week since he had seen Shiki. The boy had been away for some modeling buisness. The usually cheerful blond missed his friend terribly; it had been a long time since they were apart for this long.

He had been sitting in his room, drowning in his sorrow for about an hour now. Looking out his window he saw the sun starting to go down, and faintly in the distance he could see a black car driving near the moon dorm. Within a few minutes the car came to a stop, and out popped a young vampire by the name of Senri Shiki.

Takuma was overjoyed, he quickly exited his room and ran downstairs to greet his friend. When he opened the door, he saw a very tired Shiki waiting for him. The red head gave him a small smile, something not many other people besides Takuma, have seen. The older vampire clung to him, and gave him a hug. Shiki hugged him back briefly before trying to get the barnacle-like blond off; though neither really wanted to let go. Finally Takuma released his grip on the boy and led him inside.

Once the boys were upstairs Takuma started pelting Shiki with questions; all of which Shiki answered in a nonchalant tone.

"So, how was it?"

"Fine I guess."

"Were they nice to you?"

"Yeah."

"They didn't make you do anything you didn't want to right?"

"No, they didn't."

"Was the food okay? Did you have enough pocky?"

"Yeah," Shiki stated, slightly annoyed by his friends foolish questions.

The boys sat down on a small couch near the center of the room. Sitting on the table in front of them was a tea set, decorated with simple red lines.

After sitting there in silence for a few moments Shiki cleared his throat and spoke first. "Um... Takuma, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there were alot of girls at the photo shoots, and all of them were flirting with me. They asked if I was in a relationship and if I had ever kissed someone... So, I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss someone..."

"Uh... well..." Takuma trailed off. Soon Takuma's mind began to roam to new thoughts. After thinking it over, he slowly leaned in towards Shiki, and captured the young vampires lips. He pulled away after a moment, and asked, "Well...?"

Shiki's reply took Takuma by suprise; he simply kissed the other boy back. After the shock faded away from his mind, Takuma began to close his eyes and kiss his friend back.

However, Takuma took the kiss a step further. He slid his tongue over Shiki's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. The red head was caught a bit off gaurd and pulled away.

Shiki stared at Takuma with a questioning look. The older vampire leaned toward him again, and rested his forehead on Shiki's.

"If you open your mouth I can show you something even better." he said seductively.

"Oh..." gasped the other boy as he started to lean in to initiate another kiss with his friend. This time when Takuma asked for entrance it was granted.

He slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, and explored the new space. Their tongues brushed against one another and Shiki soon wanted more. He immediately began to fight back with his own tongue, trying to win dominance over the blond.

Both boys tongues entwined together. After a few minutes of this, they parted for air; a thin trail of saliva still connecting from their battle.

Panting, Shiki bagan to move closer to his friend. He stradled his lap, wanting to have as much physical contact as possible.

"Takuma," the red head murmered trying to catch his breath, "it's getting really hot in here... I can bearly stand it."

"I know..." replied the older vampire as he started to unbutton Shiki's shirt, then his own.

After unbuttoning both shirts, the older boy began to kiss his way down Shiki's neck, to his collar bone. The younger vampire gripped Takuma's shoulders and pushed him down onto his back.

"Takuma," he panted as he leaned down to press his lips to the older boy's neck. "I need blood."  
With that, Takuma complied; he leaned his head back to allow the the younger vampire better access to his neck.

Shiki then ran his tongue over the exposed flesh, this made Takuma shiver. Breathing becoming harder to do, Shiki penetrated his fangs through Takuma's skin. The older blond enlaced his fingers in Shiki's hair, encouraging him to drink.

After quenching his thirst, Shiki licked the bite marks as an apology. Looking up at his friend, he scooted closer in Takuma's lap yet again, to get more physical contact. Little did he know, this caused a pleasurable friction between both boys aroused manhood.

"Sh-Shiki-kun..." Takuma groaned as the younger boy had practically sat on top of his erection. His body reacted on it's own; the older vampire began to buck his hips upward, wanting more pleasurable contact.

"Takuma!" Shiki moaned as their erections grinded together.

The blond's hands traveled to his friend's hips, where he held them down to create more friction between them. Takuma was almost violently grinding into the young red head. As the older vampire started grinding into him harder, Shiki started to buck his hips downward to meet Takuma's.

Both boys were moaning loudly after awhile of this, but soon, it became too much for Shiki.

"T-Takuma, ahh... I-I'm going to- ngh!" wailed Shiki.

With that, the younger boy came. Shiki fell on top of his friend, breathing heavily. Both boys laid there trying to catch their breath.

"Takuma... I'm sleepy..."

"Then go to sleep." Takuma smiled as he wraped his arms around the red head. "Senri...? I love you..."

But by the time he had said this, the younger had fallen asleep. Takuma gently rolled the smaller boy off of himself, and set him on the couch. After cleaning the younger up, he rushed to the bathroom to take care of his aching erection.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I havnt updated in forever! I got extremely busy and my computer crashed... I just got back from Kumori con 2010 and am really tired still.

Anyways, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and put this story in your story alerts. Thank you so much! it makes me feel uber happy to know that my story is liked by you guys.

Also, sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I was too tired and lazy to edit this chap... .;

I will be posting a poll soon as well, please vote on who you think should be on top (seme) and on bottom (uke). Personally I like Shiki on top and Takuma on bottom... but thats just me and I want to know your opinoins before I write a lemon.

Thanks so much, hopefully I can update soon ;3


End file.
